


Harry Potter and the Deadly Hollow

by StartTheFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, and look what ive done, based off a inside joke, hermione is responsible, im crying, implied seamus/dean, ron eats food, somebodyy shoot me, well actually a typo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartTheFire/pseuds/StartTheFire
Summary: A hippogriff somehow gets into Hogwarts and Ron is lost.This entire thing is a joke. Kind of.





	Harry Potter and the Deadly Hollow

Harry sat in the Great Hall, along with his fellow Gryffindor friends. It was lunch time and all the students were eating hungrily, for they had been worn out with all the work from the morning. The young boy carefully served himself yet another plate full of stake, pulling the cooked meat off it’s plate and onto his. He cut himself a small square of the meat and bit into it. He’d always love the food at Hogwarts. It was one of his favorite things about the place.

The young lad glanced up and across at Ron, adjusting his round glasses. The redheaded wizard was chewing a piece of chicken, which was one of his favorite foods. He seemed to be enjoying himself, based on the goofy expression he had across his face.

Suddenly, the entire hall fell silent as a cry rang out through the castle. It sounded like a loud screech of a bird, echoing through the long halls of Hogwarts. After a few more cries ringing out, the Great Hall became noisy with mutters from scared students. Ron had even stopped eating

“That was a hippogriff!” Hermione whispered, leaning over the table and closer her friends. Her brown eyes shone with concern and worry.

Harry and Ron glanced over at each other, a question in their gazes. How had the hippogriff gotten in?

Before they could speak about it anymore, Dumbledore appeared at the podium in front of the children. “Prefects, please lead your houses to their dormitories,” directed the Headmaster calmly, his fluorescent blue gazing landing on Hermione and Ron, adjusting his half-moon shaped glasses.

Hermione quickly got out her seat and then glared down at Ron. “He said Prefects, so stop eating and help me gather the children,” she told her friend, crossing her arms and giving him a glare.

Ron retorted with a grunt but still stood up, still chew his last bit of chicken. He followed Hermione over to where the younger Gryffindors were seated, muttering, “Oh I’m coming.”

As Hermione and Ron started round up the children to have them be lead back into their dormitory, Harry slipped away and into the crowd and found Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

“Hello, Harry,” Dean greeted his friend intelligently, though there was an edge of panic in his voice. Seamus nodded as a greeting giving Harry a small smile, though was queerly nervous. 

Harry muttered a small, “Hello,” to his friends, and then turned his attention towards the crowds of Gryffindors who were walking towards their dormitories. He noticed that Dean and Seamus seemed to walking oddly, zig-zagging instead of just walking in a straight line. 

As Harry followed the crowd, he glanced around him, adjusting his round glasses. As he looked through the crowd, it struck him that he couldn't see his bright red-haired best friend. If he wasn't with the Gryffindors, then where was he?


End file.
